


Future Vision

by assassin_trifecta



Series: Harrisco Trash 2kForever [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cisco has a dirty vibe, Feelings not being discussed at all, M/M, Masturbation, Mid-Season 2, Voyeurism, listen they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: All he wanted to know was if Harry wanted more coffee. But an accidental vibe lets Cisco know exactly what Harry wanted, and it wasn't what he expected.





	1. 12:32 AM

_There had to be something wrong with him for this. For watching. Participating. Not actively, of course, but by being there and witnessing it and not stopping, Cisco was sure that he was a part of this exchange. Was it even an exchange? Could it be counted as much when the other participant didn’t know he was there? Couldn’t know, really, given that the time on the clock on the nightstand read half an hour from then. 1:02 AM. The clocked ticked by one more minute as Cisco watched, cheeks reddening with every second he didn’t pull himself out._

_He was supposed to have more control over these vibes, by now. He could stop seeing this if he wanted to._

_But did he really want this to end?_

_He’d never seen Harry this emotive. Never thought the man_ could _be this emotive. His normally pale cheeks were flushed, brows dotted with beads of sweat as they drew together. His eyes were shut tight, wrinkles at the corners forming with the force of it. His tongue was doing that_ thing _where it just barely breached too-pink lips._

Harry’s lips _. The thought passed through Cisco’s mind as he watched the scene before him. He’d always liked watching Harry’s lips, but that was a fact he kept strictly to himself. They were usually drawn tight in a frown or a scowl, but every so often Cisco had seen the man’s tongue dart out to moisten them to almost obscene plumpness if he was concentrating on something and didn’t know Cisco was watching. He couldn’t help it when the vision zoned in on those lips as Harry’s vibrant eyes popped open and they parted with a puff of air that came out in a breathy moan._

Christ _. Cisco thought, eyes widening as the vision progressed. He watched Harry’s arms, surprisingly toned muscles flexing as they worked. The guy looked like such a dweeb dad on the regular, covered in sweaters and jackets, that Cisco had never considered he could be so fucking_ ripped. _Every muscle in Harry’s torso was defined and hard and covered with the finest sheen of sweat. They clenched every time he let out a little gasp._

This guy could suplex me on concrete and I’d thank him. _Cisco_ actually _thanked whatever god was out there that Harry couldn’t see or hear his breath hitch while he watched those arms work, eyes trailing further down to see what they were doing even though Christ, he already_ knew _. Harry’s hand was covered by a blanket, but that didn’t really do anything to cover what he was up to, especially since the other one had a white knuckle grip on the sheet below him. Harry’s hands. They were even better than his lips, his arms. His fingers were long and nimble and calloused just the right way an engineer’s hands should be. Not for the first time, Cisco wondered what they would feel like around his –_

 _Another moan cut off that train of thought before it could go even further south than Cisco’s blood was travelling. He watched Harry’s hips buck up into his hand, and Cisco_ wished _that the blanket would move, that the vision would change just a little bit so he could see, and_ holy Christ _. If he hadn’t thought about this before then he’d never be able to get it out of his head now, because Harry was absolutely_ fucking _into his hand, every smooth roll of his hips accompanied by a tiny, gasping moan and there was no way that any self-respecting fifty-three-year-old man like Harry should be_ keening _like that and-_

_1:05 AM._

_“c-Cisco-!” The last moan was unlike any other. Practically a cry, higher than Cisco had expected it to be and Harry curled in on himself as he came into his hand, his hips stuttered and stilled, biting into the pillow to quiet the noise of his orgasm. But that hadn’t stopped Cisco from hearing it._

_His name._

“Ramon?”

                Cisco was jolted from his vibe so suddenly and harshly that he choked on the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. One hand held the desk of the central console in the cortex in a white knuckled grip while the fingers of his other had just barely brushed the edge of Harry’s coffee mug.

                Cheeks flushed, lips parted, breathing hard, his hair sticking to the sweat along his forehead, Cisco was sure that he must have looked a fucking sight to see, but he couldn’t let Harry know what he had just witnessed. He felt distinctly like he was a teenager again, walking downstairs after his father had just walked in on him jerking off and the exact _opposite_ thing hadn’t just happened.

                “What did you see?” Harry asked, voice suddenly very deep and very close to Cisco’s ear. The older engineer was hovering just above him, expression both concerned and alighted. Cisco knew that his visions – especially ones that Harry knew involved him – were of particular interest to the man. But _god_ , not this one. Not this one.

                “Nothing.” Cisco shook his head, clearing it of its fog. He was suddenly very grateful that he hadn’t stood up yet because he could feel it beneath the desk that he was _rock fucking hard_ and when had Harry, of all people, started making him feel like _that_? He cleared his throat, swallowing down the lump that had formed there. He had to explain why he’d reached out to take Harry’s mug. “Want any more coffee?” Stupid. He’d have to stand up for that, and then Harry would know everything.

                “No,” Harry grunted, and when Cisco looked up at him again he wasn’t surprised to see some suspicion lingering in those baby blues. “I’m finished here.” He gestured towards his computer and Cisco realized that he’d completely finished recoding the alert mechanisms in Barry’s suit. “I was just heading to bed.”

                _Oh fuck_. Cisco thought, the air in his lungs knocked out of him with the realization of what Harry had said, as the older man walked away. Half an hour from now. Harry curled up, shirtless, fucking himself with Cisco’s name on his tongue.

                _Oh,_ fuck _._


	2. A Natural Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy fucking howdy, kids, we finally made it. Special shout out to my personal fave aquaexplicit for (probably) unwittingly getting me to finish this by liking it because I love you and I might have screamed a little bit when I got the email that you left kudos. You've been my fave from afar since I joined this fandom and guys oh man senpai noticed me
> 
> More shoutouts to everyone that actually liked this and kept waiting for it even though I'm like the worst person ever and only update my fics once in an actual blue moon. You're all the best.
> 
> I hope this isn't a complete let down,  
> Sam <3

Cisco sat at his desk for fifteen minutes. He stared at the monitor of the computer in front of him, long since having gone black save for the STAR Labs logo bouncing across the screen in slow, hypnotic steps. He wished he could slow down his mind to it’s pace, but he only stared. 12:47. What was Harry doing now? How long had he been doing _that_ when Cisco vibed? Five minutes? Ten? If he went down into the basement near Harry’s room would Cisco hear those breathy little moans, that panting breath? Had Harry said Cisco’s name once before? Was this only the first time that it had happened? A shudder passed down his spine when he thought about it. Cisco had asked himself when Harry started making him feel this way.

                When had _he_ done the same for Harry?

                Without really thinking, Cisco was up and on his feet, moving through the cortex sluggishly. He made his way towards the elevator, finger pressing the down button without thinking about what he was doing. He was only vaguely aware of getting on the elevator and glancing down at himself. Still half hard, still turned on, but it wasn’t as obvious as it had been before. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He didn’t know, and soon enough he was distracted again with thoughts of Harry’s parted lips and the way that his arms moved and the taut pull of the muscles of his abs

                Was he really doing this?

                The elevator chimed its arrival on the first basement level and Cisco glanced down at his watch.

                12:55 AM.

                He hadn’t seen himself interrupting the future in his vibe, but was that even possible? The future wasn’t immutable, was it? They had known so much about the past and what changing that could do, but Cisco was suddenly acutely aware that he was about to change the things that he had seen. He wanted to wait. Listen to Harry cry out his name like that, but he knew the moment would be over and he would undoubtedly be caught watching. If he just… interrupted, walked right in. Then Harry would know what he had seen in his vibe earlier, and what? Be more willing to let him join in?

                Was that what Cisco wanted? Suddenly he was unsure, but his thoughts from earlier remained true in his head. Harry was _sexy_ , and there was a part of Cisco that wanted to feel Harry rolls his hips like that inside of him, not just into his own hand. The thought, the images that accompanied it and the phantom feelings of something akin to _lust_ made Cisco’s knees weak and he stumbled, catching himself against the wall so he wouldn’t melt in place right in the middle of the hallway.

                That would have been embarrassing.

                Slowly, steadily, he crept his way towards the store room that Harry had converted to a makeshift bedroom. He glanced at his watch. 1:00 AM. Cisco listened for the sounds of Harry already rubbing himself down and was rewarded when he caught a tiny gasp of a noise and the rustling of covers. He moved automatically, barely thinking about it when his feet took him to the archway, halting there in the entrance.

                1:02 AM. Harry’s tongue darted out to pass over his lips and he let out that whine of a moan, hand moving slowly beneath the blanket as he fucked himself into it. His eyes were closed, but as he gasped for breath at a particular thrust, they popped open, just as they had in Cisco’s vibe. And there Cisco was, staring at him, lips parted in what should have been shock but was actually just a need to get more air in because it had all been knocked out of his chest in one fell swoop by how absolutely _debauched_ Harry looked. Seeing it in a vibe was one thing, but seeing it right in front of him was _remarkably_ different.

                The mess of Harry’s hair, the vibrancy of his eyes, the sweat on his brow and oh _fuck_ , Cisco thought. The way is _arms_ moved, the way that the muscles of his stomach tightened when he caught sight of Cisco standing in the doorway. Harry’s eyes were blown wide, and when he saw Cisco standing there he didn’t even have the decency – _or maybe he was just that worked up?_ – to hide what he was doing. Cisco’s breath hitched when those sharp blues met with his eyes, the pupils blown so wide they only left a sliver of striking color around them. His vibe hadn’t prepared him for this. Harry had been sexy before, but this close and with the state that Cisco was in, his eyes had the younger engineer staggering, knees jelly from just a glance.

                “ _Cisco_...” Harry crying out his name during orgasm had been _so different_ than his tone now. There wasn’t any admonition, but Harry’s voice was deeper than Cisco had ever heard it. Husky. _Inviting_. Ten years ago, if Cisco had heard someone say his name like that he would have creamed his pants on the spot.

                Harry was the _definition_ of sex appeal and – worst of all – he _knew_ it. He got one look at the change in Cisco’s demeanor and smirked, sitting up in bed so that the blanket fell lower around his hips, fulfilling every wish Cisco remembered having during his earlier vibe. Cisco couldn’t stop himself from letting out an involuntary noise in the back of his throat. The muscle of Harry’s abdomen led down into a perfect V directly towards the tent in the blanket that had the younger man biting his lip in anticipation… or was it to hold back the desperate moan that kept trying to claw its way from his throat?

                Cisco had seen Harry carry a gun into battle but he had never seen him look quite so much like a predator before. All he could think was _please, break me in half._

                “Oh, Cisco,” Harry smirked, as if he had heard exactly what Cisco had been thinking, and for a moment Cisco wondered if he had accidentally said it out loud. Harry let out an airy little laugh, but it still sounded raw and it washed over Cisco like a wave that only covered him in more desire. “Is this what you saw?”

                “Fuck,” Cisco breathed, and he would have been embarrassed and ashamed if he wasn’t so fucking turned on by the sight of Harry looking like he wanted nothing more than to make Cisco’s thoughts come true. “y-Yes.”

                Harry licked his lips again and Cisco swallowed, suddenly nervous that he had done the wrong thing by coming down here and interrupting. But what could he do? The way that Harry was acting, the way that he would have said Cisco’s name and – oh fuck, he felt his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans, betraying his anticipation. And the way that Harry was looking at him – like Cisco was air for a drowning man or the single most decadent meal on the planet earth? It wasn’t helping the _need_ that he felt.

                “Harry-“ Cisco started, but the older man stopped him with a look.

                1:05 AM. If Cisco hadn’t interrupted Harry would have come by then, Cisco’s name on his lips in that desperate cry. The memory made Cisco whimper. Instead, Harry was still rock hard, and he gestured Cisco forward with a curled finger and an expression that said he needed this just as much as Cisco did.

                “Come here, Cisco.”

                And he _did_. Cisco staggered forward towards Harry’s bed, thoughts churning into an indistinguishable tangle as he took step by mechanical step. Time seemed to stretch on forever. Was this really happening? Was Harry really moving, sitting aside for him and oh god there went the blanket and- _Fuck,_ Cisco thought as he watched the fabric move away. Harry still had his jeans on but they were halfway down his hips with his boxers – black silk, of fucking course – and his cock was exposed and when Cisco got a full look at him, all of him, he stumbled the last step, practically falling onto the bed in front of him.

                He whimpered. Harry laughed. But Cisco could feel movement again, hear the rustle of fabric. When he glanced up, Harry was standing off of the bed and beside him, having fixed his pants back over the curve of his ass but they were still undone and the way his cock pressed up against his boxers left just enough to the imagination that Cisco couldn’t get it out of his mind.

                “Relax,” Harry told him, but Cisco was having a hard time even trying to think about doing that. Then again, he was having a hard time thinking about anything besides what it might feel like to have Harry pressing into him slow and steady and – “Lie down.”

                Cisco never thought he was one for following orders but he shimmied up the bed, lying back on his elbows before they gave out and he was spread over Harry’s mattress while the man stood above him.

                “That’s it,” Harry encouraged, moving so he could place a knee between Cisco’s legs, spreading them out just a little further. He leaned down over the younger man, reaching up to cup his cheek, run his fingers to the back of Cisco’s neck. Cisco’s heart was racing and he wondered if Harry might be able to hear it, or see the hyperfast thud of the pulse on his throat as he swallowed. If he could, it didn’t seem to matter, because Harry ignored it and pulled Cisco up into a kiss that was so surprisingly gentle and sensual that Cisco couldn’t stop the moan that passed from his lips to Harry’s.

                Cisco had expected a number of things from Harrison Wells, but not one of them had been ‘gentle lover’.

                Harry’s hand traveled down Cisco’s neck, his throat, causing him to shudder but it didn’t stop there. He brushed his fingers down Cisco’s chest, stopping only when he could cup the bulge in the younger man’s pants. He pressed his palm down, applying a pressure that had Cisco’s hips moving, grinding up against the touch. Cisco couldn’t stop his moans, whimpers more like it, as the friction drove him steadily to the breaking point.

                “Harry-“ He whined, unable to stop but not wanting this to be over so fast because fuck, he’d been so turned on for the past half hour that he thought he might explode if Harry touched him anymore. “Please – please, _Harry-_ “

                “Shh, Cisco,” Harry whispered against his lips, pressing him back against the bed with his free hand. He removed his palm from the front of Cisco’s pants, earning a whine of protest and granting, in turn, a laugh. “Calm down. I’m here.”

                Cisco wasn’t sure why that made it worse, why knowing that Harry was there and willing and oh _fuck_ , when did his pants get unbuttoned? When had they been pushed down around his thighs? And when had Harry slid down his body and-

                “ _Oh_ my God.” Cisco breathed, his back arching off the mattress when Harry’s mouth – those _lips_ , moist and warm – wrapped around his cock. Cisco cried out, shaky fingers twisting themselves into the tangled mess of Harry’s hair. He shook, and he was unable to stop the shuddering of his body, the tingling of his skin. He felt too warm, too _hot,_ but that didn’t seem to deter Harry because he wrapped those fingers of his around the base of Cisco’s cock and squeezed, earning another pleasured cry.  He was going to die, Cisco was sure he was going to die and this was his last fever vibe before some evil meta took him down because he couldn’t breathe, and the way that Harry sucked him down and _moaned_ around him while his hand twisted around the base of Cisco’s cock, had him absolutely _keening_. _God_ he hoped that there was no meta crisis, that no one would walk into the labs because he was sure that they’d be able to hear him even all the way up in the cortex.

                Cisco was unable to stop himself from thrusting up into the welcoming heat of Harry’s mouth. This was too good, too much, too fast, and if Harry kept going like that he was-

                “Harry,” Cisco warned, the older man’s name a moan on his lips. “Harry, please, I’m gonna- I’m-“

                Harrison Wells was a bastard of a man. He twirled his tongue around Cisco’s cock once, twice before he lifted his head with an obscene pop, leaning back on his haunches so he could look at the mess he’d already made out of the man below him. His tongue darted out again and Cisco watched as it passed over his lips, the ghost of the feeling of them still on his cock making him shiver once more. God, he hoped he didn’t vibe again. That’d be too much. To embarrassing. And with Harry, he no longer knew what he might see.

                “So soon, Cisco?” Harry asked, newly plumped lips twisting up into a smirk as he watched the younger man. “Did watching me in your vibe get you like this?” he asked, crawling his way back up Cisco’s body so that he hovered over him with his hands placed on either side of Cisco’s head. “Have you been thinking about this for long?”

                Cisco would have answered, too, if Harry hadn’t lowered his hips, grinding them down against Cisco’s so the feeling of silk and denim and zippers against his bare cock set his senses on fire. The younger man cried out, rocking his hips up in response. He could feel the air twitching around them, Harry’s vibrations filling his senses faster than his own and humming with the low tones that went with it and Cisco savored the sound and the feeling and having Harry so close. His hips jerked forward against the older man’s, hands reaching up to grip at Harry’s shoulders and hold him closer, and when he _keened_ Harry silenced him with a kiss.

                Harry felt amazing against him, the warmth of his body, everything that went from the feeling of his weight to the press of his clothed cock against Cisco’s hips.

                “Harry-“ Cisco breathed out the name, hips stuttering against the older man’s. It was too much, and he was sure that if he didn’t get some sort of relief from the pleasure now he’d fall apart before they even began. He gripped at Harry’s shoulders, digging into the skin with blunt nails. “Harry, please-“

                “Relax,” Harry muttered against his lips once more, kissing him softly for a moment further before he trailed those kisses down Cisco’s neck once more, sucking gently against the skin to leave subtle, tiny marks there. He sat back again and Cisco couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat. Harry stared at him for a moment and Cisco felt a shiver wrack through his body, just being watched like that. He reached his hands out, pressing them over Harry’s bare chest, but the man tutted, took Cisco’s hands by the wrist and pulled them away.

                “Be patient, Cisco.” he breathed. Cisco laughed – how could Harry expect him to be patient when he’d already been worked up to the edge of an orgasm just from those stupid, soft, perfect lips? But he nodded, some unknown desire to not disappoint Harry weaseling its way into his thoughts. Harry wrapped one large hand around Cisco’s wrists, punning them above his head while he leaned forward to reach the other one across to the makeshift nightstand he had beside the cot. When he comes back with a half empty tube of slick in his hand Cisco shivers hard, the vision from his vibe sending his imagination running wild. There’s some half formed request for Harry to be gentle on his lips but it gets squashed by Harry’s when they meet again, a kiss too passionate for this to feel like a one-time fling. Harry has the thing uncapped, his fingers slick and pressed against Cisco’s entrance in no time flat. Cisco almost doesn’t even realize it until he feels the cool press of them against him and he gasps, looking up at Harry with wide eyes while the man smirks down at him.

                “Ready, Cisco?” He asks, and Cisco can only nod, mouth suddenly far too dry for words at the sight of Harry’s lips twisted up, at the way his name sounds sliding across them slow and sweet. He’s distracted, so lost in Harry’s features, but when he feels the slow press of one of the older man’s fingers past his entrance his breath hitches, coming out in short, needy gasps. Harry quiets him with a kiss, and again Cisco feels like this is something more than it might be. But his thoughts are scrambled yet again when Harry’s finger, searching until now, presses directly into the spot inside of him that makes him absolutely tremble.

                “There it is,” Harry whispers, self-satisfied and with that same smirk still planted on his lips. Cisco can’t respond, can only roll back into the touch and grind himself against Harry’s finger, looking for more of that pressure wherever he can get it. And it doesn’t take long – once Cisco is a panting mess beneath him, Harry presses the second finger in, slick and thick and enough to make the younger man cry out his name.

                Cisco was sure, at that point, that Harry was going to end up making him come before he even pulls out the monster that’s hidden under those boxers of his. He closes his eyes tight, though he’s loathe to turn off the beautiful image of Harry’s smirk hovering over him, breath held tight to try and stave off the orgasm that was rapidly approaching.

                But Harry, quick as ever, switched his fingers, pressing in a third but pulling back just enough, so that he didn’t press directly against Cisco’s spot. It made Cisco whine, open up his eyes to glare, but all he got in response was a smile that felt too warm, too tende, for the moment. For Harry.

                “Relax.” He repeated one last time, but his tone was off. More blasé than Cisco would like in this situation, but it helped him concentrate more on how annoying Harry was being and less on the orgasm that was now quickly starting to _fade._ There was that word again. Relax. Like Cisco could do that with Harry’s fingers spreading him apart like he was about to take a horse rather than the annoying older man that he shared a lab with when they weren’t getting on each other’s nerves. But Harry leaned down closer, lips just a hair’s breadth away from Cisco’s so that he could feel the older man’s warm breath, the brush of kiss plushed lips against his own. It brought Cisco’s full attention back to how much _want_ sparked in his belly, and he understood now what Harry was doing. And Harry must have seen the recognition of his plot in Cisco’s eyes, because that smile turned back into that smirk of his – Cisco could feel it against his lips.

                “If you come now, it’ll be no fun for either of us.”

                He knew Harry was right, but in the moment, Cisco couldn’t disagree more. It would be fun for one of them at least, for Cisco, writhing again on the mattress now that Harry’s fingers were twisting in him again, spreading wider with each thrust deep into him. He doesn’t press purposefully against Cisco’s prostate, but Cisco can feel those fingers brush there every few thrusts and it keeps him just at the edge of perfection where he knows he won’t come but he’s close, so close, to asking for more.

                Cisco’s got his lips parted against Harry’s to _beg_ when the older man has mercy on him. To a degree.

                The loss of Harry’s fingers is enough to make Cisco whine, Harry’s name leaving his lips in a plea. Harry sat back on his haunches, eyes roving over Cisco’s exposed lower body before they landed back on his face. It took a moment for Cisco’s vision to stop swimming, but when it did, his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head once more. Harry stared down at him, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he palmed himself over his boxers. Even if Cisco hadn’t already seen Harry’s cock in his hand, he wouldn’t have had a hard time imagining it here. Beneath the silk, beneath the curve of his palm, it was thick and hard and Cisco couldn’t remember ever wanting anything more than he wanted this, right now.

                “Strip for me, Cisco.” He was surprised to hear Harry whisper the command, but he guessed that if Harry felt anything like he did right now, then speaking would be difficult.

                He also realized that his jeans were at his knees and his shirt was stuck to his chest with sweat that had beaded up on his chest somewhere between the heat of the moment and the nerves he’s been building all night. He was sure that Harry was thinking of something a little more sensual, but the speed with which he tore at his clothes probably could have rivaled Barry’s. Before Harry could even tell him to slow down and savor it, Cisco was stripped down to nothing, hair fanned out on the older man’s pillow while he rocked back against the bed, begging to be filled with nothing but a moan of desperation as his plea.

                But Harry must have been satisfied by the display because he stepped off of the cot, despite Cisco’s whine of objection, to push down his jeans and his boxers and step out of them in one fluid motion. He held the slick in his hand still, but Cisco barely paid attention to the motion of him uncapping it, squirting a liberal amount into his hand. Because all he _could_ pay attention to was the way that Harry’s cock twitched when it hit the cool air of the converted store room. The way that his slicked fingers wrapped around it to spread the lube.

                The way that the little puff of air left Harry’s lips in a sweet, soft moan.

                Cisco couldn’t help himself – he reached down, dry fingers wrapping around the base of his cock and squeezing before he stroked – once, twice – to the sight of Harry standing over him.

                “Fuck me, Harry.” The words left his lips in a whisper, and Harry conceded with less of a fight than Cisco thought he would, back down to the mattress so that he was pressed over Cisco, his slick cock sliding over his partner’s while he pressed down into him with a slow grind. And God, it was good. So good. But not _enough_. “Harry, _please_ -“ Cisco whined again, hands coming up to dig fingers into Harry’s shoulders. “Please, Harry, I need-“

                His pleas were cut off, Harry’s lips melding against his own as the older man reached down to hike Cisco’s legs around his waist, hoist him up so that he could guide his cock to press against Cisco’s entrance.

                For the first time since they had met, Cisco felt Harry’s hands shaking.

                He didn’t have time to linger on that thought, though, because Harry didn’t hesitate when he thrust forward, filling Cisco in one solid push.

                Cisco keened, rolling himself back against it to feel everything – the way Harry’s cock stretched him and rest perfectly against that spot inside of him when Harry pressed himself flush against Cisco. It was heavy and thick and the stretch burned so perfectly, but Cisco wondered why he hadn’t stopped him earlier to ask him to be gentle. He’d never taken cock before and despite how fucking _amazing_ it felt to be so full and connected, he was having a hard time breathing. Like Harry had pressed into him and in one fell swoop had filled him from his belly to his lungs.

                “Cisco?” He hated how much Harry’s voice sounded so composed compared to the raggedness of his own breathing, but that probably just added to how perfect this all felt. He hated that there was _concern_ there in his tone, when all Cisco felt was perfect. Overwhelmed, sure, but perfect. “Cisco, talk to me.”

                “I swear to fucking God, Harry, if you don’t fuck me right now then I’m going to-“

                Harry silenced him with another kiss, taking Cisco’s threat to heart. He started slow, rolling his hips into a slow and steady grind so that he wouldn’t overwhelm or hurt the younger man beneath him. Despite his composure he moaned, strong arms wrapping around Cisco’s middle to hold him closer, tighter, to feel even more of him. Harry held Cisco close, face buried into the younger man’s neck, bent over his body so that he could pick up his pace, gradual but quick, until he was fucking Cisco hard and fast, drawing desperate moans out of both of them.

                “God, Harry-“ Cisco moaned, rolling back against him with his legs wrapped tight around Harry’s waist. He held the older man around the shoulders, nails digging into skin pulled tight over the taut muscles of his back. “Harry-“ he begged, holding him tighter, as if that could heighten the feeling of Harry’s constant pounding inside of him. “Harry, please-“ He’d been so close earlier, so on the edge of falling apart, and now he needed _more._ He ground himself against Harry’s abdomen, the wetness of his precome and the lube that Harry had rubbed against him giving him the slickness that he needed to feel that little extra sensation against his cock, pulling him ever closer to the edge.

                “That’s it, Cisco,” Harry groaned, in return, teeth and tongue and lips marking their way along the younger man’s neck. “You’ve been thinking of this all night, of everything you do to me.” They gasped together, moans leaving them when Harry hit Cisco’s prostate straight on, and Cisco tightened around him in response. “You’re perfect- so good, so tight-“ and at this point, Cisco was sure that Harry had no idea what he was babbling about but it made his cock twitch and his chest tighten. “You feel so good around me, Cisco- God, you’re like a _dream_.”

                The praise felt ten times better than any press of Harry’s cock could have. Being told how good he was, listening to the man that regularly degraded him, reduced to nothing at the feeling of Cisco wrapped tight and hot around him alone? It left Cisco shaken, shocked to his core to the point where his orgasm, building steadily since Harry’s lips had wrapped so perfectly around his cock, caught him by surprise. He gasped, cried out Harry’s name as he released between them, ropes of come striping across Harry’s perfectly defined abdomen. He shook through it, tightening up around the cock inside of him, vision blurring while Harry thrust into him, harder now that Cisco’s orgasm had pushed Harry closer to his undoing.

                It didn’t take that much longer, though. Hearing Cisco moan out his name like that pushed Harry to the edge, and it was only a few more thrusts before he pressed hard and deep into the younger man, clutching him tight while a mantra of Cisco’s names spilled out of his lips and his release spilled from his cock. He stayed there, pressed deep and rolling his hips into Cisco to ease them both through their orgasms, filling Cisco with his release until they were both shaking from the strain.

                When Cisco collapsed, Harry went with him, draping himself over the younger man, unable to bring himself to pull out and lose the heat and the slick of Cisco wrapped around him.

                “Harry-“ Cisco spoke first, voice soft and almost, if Harry hadn’t known any better, afraid.

                “Shh- shut- just- shh, Ramon,” Harry whispered in response, exhausted, his face still pressed to Cisco’s neck. Cisco could feel the slowing of Harry’s breath, warm puffs against his neck longer, slower. “We’ll talk about… this development in your powers later. In the morning.”

                Cisco refrained from telling Harry that it already was the morning. Stopped himself from reminding Harry that he had an apartment to get back to and that anyone could find them like this, when they walked into the lab tomorrow morning and wondered why Harry was still in bed. He held himself back because this, he decided, shifting so that they were laying on their sides and Harry was safely pulled out of him, was much better than the bickering he was used to. He glanced at Harry’s clock, just one more time. 2:15 AM.

                This, Cisco decided, as he felt the wet of Harry’s release leaking out of him and the warmth of the older man’s arm draped around his waist, was one hell of a development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: i think this is the first actual smut fic I've published. congrats! this might also actually be the only chaptered (pff, if you can call it that) fic i've every actually finished. double congrats!!


End file.
